


【锤基】人形干冰的故事

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 我回心转意，恢复我原来的决定。于是走上这条坎坷、蛮荒的路径。——但丁《神曲》





	【锤基】人形干冰的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 是沙雕泥石流变成诡异PWP的故事  
（关于霜巨人有大量私设）
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。
> 
> Lofter账号：子休余风

01.

故事的开端发生在很久之前的仙宫。

那时候他们都还小，洛基甚至还没有变成蛇然后捅索尔一刀。黑色头发绿眼睛的弟弟跟着金色头发蓝眼睛的哥哥在阿斯加德的花园里闹得无法无天，芙丽嘉对此也睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是提醒他们上课的时候别迟到了。

很久之后的索尔回想这些太过于遥远的事情时也会忍不住想，那真是他们千年来最亲近的日子了。那时候的洛基会在半夜从闪电宫的窗户翻进来和索尔抢被子，第二天清晨再在闪电宫侍女无奈又习以为常的目光里醒来，而被子多半已经掉到了床底下。他们一起吃早饭，一起去上课，一起去花园，一起悄悄地溜到阿斯加德人来人往的街道上冒险，甚至……一起上厕所。

芙丽嘉一开始觉得两个小男生一起去上厕所似乎也没什么大问题，就由着他们去了，直到有一天她的大儿子却像发现奥丁变成青蛙了一样一路嚎叫着向她冲来，那么小的年纪，声音却已经响彻半个爱神殿：

“母亲！我的尿被冻住了！”

02.

对自己的教育感到微妙挫败的神后并没有立刻反应过来，安慰了索尔几句类似“这只是个意外”的话就让他回去了。

剩下独自思考人生的芙丽嘉后知后觉地意识到发生了什么——这可不是个意外。

抱着对孩子们的担忧，芙丽嘉用魔法幻影暗中观察了一次两人上厕所的情况。随后，她看见了一幅令她终身难忘的画面。

索尔和洛基站成一排正在撒尿，两滩尿液都在冒出一些气体，不同的是索尔的尿冒出的是蒸腾的热气，洛基的尿冒出的是森森的冷气。

03.

很久以后，洛基向着索尔大吼出“我不是你弟弟”时突然回想起了千年前的仙宫，那一段他们亲密无间的岁月，顿时眼眶泛红。

洛基：原来在那么早之前我们一起撒尿的时候，你就知道了我霜巨人的身份，所以后来……

索尔：？我不是我没有别瞎说啊（否认三连）

再后来（那真的是很后来了），劳菲语重心长地对洛基说，其实阿斯加德人对你还不错。

洛基不明所以地看着他的亲生父亲，刚想反驳，就听见劳菲悲愤交加地吼道：“想我当年和阿斯加德一仗战败之后，那是被奥丁拿去当人形冰箱的啊！”

04.

他在黑暗里坠落，在细微的流光里坠落，向着宇宙无尽的深渊里坠落。

他梦见他穿过迷雾里的森林，在荒凉的沙漠里前行，他梦见他登上壮丽的高山，渡过汹涌的重洋。

四周越来越寒冷，他仿佛置身于冰原之上，残存的意识也随之越来越模糊。

洛基惊醒时，梦里未散的恐惧和填满整个房间的空寂仍然包裹着他。

逐渐清醒过来之后，他听见黑暗里传来平稳的呼吸声，被子似乎蹬掉了，但他身边就是温暖的来源，带着熟悉而令人安心的气息。

他躺了一会儿，那种沉重的不安又去而复返，洛基慢慢地意识到了问题出在哪里——寒冷来自于他自己身上。

他犹豫着伸出手，抚摸自己的皮肤，不出意料地摸到了纹路的凸起。

他翻身下床，进了卫生间，打开灯，正好对上镜子里那双猩红色的眼睛。

05.

有那么一会儿，他心乱如麻地靠在身后的瓷砖上不知所措。洛基的第一反应是用幻象掩盖住约顿人的相貌，他调动体内魔法的时候却发现那些力量不知所踪，只剩下一个空荡荡的躯壳。

他记得，曾经他在排演话剧的时候坦然承认过自己的身份，这身份带给了他太多的回忆，最后反倒是他自己无法承受。

洛基早就知道会有这么一天，事实是自无限战争后他未完全恢复的身体一直处在一种不稳定的状态下。此前他一直用幻术遮掩，却没有想过失去魔法后应该怎么办。

于是他就站在这里，迟迟不敢抬头去面对那冰冷的、令人嫌恶的自己。

睡眠质量一向很好的索尔突然在半夜惊醒时，只能听见自己胸腔里急剧的心跳声。他侧过身去，却发现身边既没有被子，也没有人。

索尔猛地从床上坐了起来，那一瞬间他几乎以为他这几个月来的生活都是一场梦，梦醒之后他仍然是孑然一身，一无所有。

<strike>连被子都不配拥有！</strike>

“洛基？”他注意到卫生间门缝里透出来的微光，小心翼翼地喊道。

空气里一片安静，无人回应。

06.

实际上洛基只是深陷自己的内心小剧场无法自拔，没有听见他的声音。

但索尔显然是很心慌的，他直接冲过来拉开门，焦急地问道：“洛基？你怎么样了——”

他随即僵在那里。从雷神的角度上来看，索尔看见的是他一丝不挂的弟弟靠在墙壁上发愣，洛基的皮肤已经完全变成了蓝色，上面是繁复美丽的花纹，几缕微卷的黑发从他肩头垂落。听到声音，那双猩红色的眼眸带着些许茫然向他望来。

诸神在上，他觉得他硬了。

显而易见的是，洛基不这么认为，他刻薄又嘲讽地笑了笑：“大半夜起来看到一个怪物吓了你一跳吧，哥哥。我想我应该先出去把马桶让给你。”

在经历过那么多之后，索尔几乎是下意识的明白过来，不管过去多久，霜巨人的身份对于他敏感的弟弟始终是如鲠在喉。他张口想说他不是来上厕所的，他只是半夜醒来没有看见洛基，以为他又离开了，因而心里发慌。

但他最后只是上前一步抱住洛基微微震颤的肩膀，一遍遍重复那些所谓的陈词滥调。

他说着，带着微微的愠怒以及一些说不清道不明的复杂情绪。

你当然不是。

07.

洛基不知道这一切是什么时候开始的。

似乎是顺理成章的，索尔顺着他的眉骨一路吻下去，细密而温柔地吻着，将他包裹进四周温暖的气息里，他亲吻他蓝色皮肤上的花纹，庄重得仿佛他是献给神灵的祭品。

他的皮肤似乎变得更加敏感，每一次索尔抚摸他身上的花纹都会引来轻微的颤栗，他能感觉到他们彼此膨胀的欲望——

“等等，你不是来上厕所的吗？”洛基脱口而出。

（索尔：我不是，我——）

“看在诸神的份上，”索尔叹了口气，“你这么多来几次我可能会软掉。”

那双猩红色的眸子里燃起了他所熟悉的狡黠光芒，甚至还有几丝兴奋，银舌头刚想说些什么，就被一个吻堵住了话头。

但那天索尔还是没有坚持到最后。因为冰霜巨人的初次让洛基完全没有控制好，一盆冷水把索尔彻底浇熄了火。

后来这事成了洛基的笑柄，让伟大的雷神很是丢脸了一回。不过由于之后每次洛基讲起这事索尔都会做到他怀疑人生，就逐渐不提了。

08.

回到床上之后，索尔还是有些不放心。

“洛基？”

“嗯。”

他们心知肚明的是对方都还清醒着，只有床头的夜灯微弱的光线照在两人脸上。

“我不在乎，”索尔犹豫着开口，“你这样也很好看……”

一阵沉默，良久之后，洛基轻声自语，“我知道，那都是过去的事了……”

他主动靠得离索尔近了一些，洛基的体温冰凉，但索尔把他搂得更紧了一些。

索尔很快就睡着了，洛基仍然在黑暗里睁着眼睛，他轻轻侧过头，注视着身边人的睡颜，长久以来，终于扬起了一个真心实意的微笑。

他曾经无数次怀疑与迷惘。

他质疑所有人，质疑他自己。

而他永远都不会告诉索尔的是，早在那天在飞船上看到他那只仅剩的那只蔚蓝色眼眸里大海般的光时，他便回心转意。

尽管之后旅途艰险，尽管午夜梦回时他仍然自我厌弃。

但他仍然义无反顾，走上这条坎坷、蛮荒的路径。

END

[附上脑洞现场，可能有点恶心，可以忽略掉它]

01.

M.J.:让Rua来讲，我说怕被Rua打。

Rua:……M.J.刚才突发奇想说霜巨人拉出来的是不是冰坨坨呢。

我:(正在吃饭)？？？

M.J.：其实一开始的时候我说的是锤发现自己的尿被冻住了，但Rua说应该是两滩都在冒气，冒得是什么气就不知道了。

我：这是人形干冰的故事吧？！

M.J.：是氨气啊哈哈哈。

02.

M.J：根据霜巨人的体质以此类推，如果你给他们吃鱼，他们不是会拉速冻鱼丸？

Rua:（中日双语）艹，你给他们吃虾那不就成虾滑了吗？

M.J.：妙啊。我突然想到，霜巨人制造的鱼丸也会有质量好坏，差的就是不好吃的鱼丸，好的就是弹牙鱼蛋。

Rua:我——（现场殴打M.J.）

M.J.：（躲闪并哈哈哈）

Fin


End file.
